


Where the Wild Things Are

by Rowaine



Series: First Last First [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: First Time, M/M, apocalypse sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowaine/pseuds/Rowaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the end of Sunnydale. Two lonely men escaping the hormones of the Slayer residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Wild Things Are

Rating: R barely, just for language... sorta  
Pairing: Spander, of course  
Warnings: semi-morbid use of gratuitous sex  
Spoilers: Season 7, but bear in mind that I've never seen it :P  
Disclaimer: Not mine. "Where the Wild Things Are" copyright of Metallica c/o Creeping Death Music.  
Author's Notes: It's raining and storming and thundering loud enough to rattle windows and extinguish candles through closed rooms. Got my favorite Metallica cd playing, and when this song came on, I was just trying to start the final chapter of Love's Bitches. This is what came out instead.  
AN2: Forgive the lack of descriptions. I just wrote dialogue as the song played, and it sounded good without lots of "he said" and that sort of thing.

  
**_Where the Wild Things Are_ **

Steal dreams and give to you  
Shoplift a thought or two  
All children touch the sun  
Burn fingers one by one by one  
Will this earth be good to you?  
Keep you clean or stain through?  
So wake up sleepy one  
It's time to save your world  
You're where the wild things are  
Toy soldiers off to war

"We're not getting out of this alive, are we?"  
"Prolly not, not all of us. Don't think ya'll bite it, but me? Yeh, I'll be dust this time around."  
"Thanks to Buffy's little trinket, huh."  
"So..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Anything ya wanna do before the end?"  
"You're about to die! What unfinished business would you like to take care of. That sort of thing?"  
"Somethin like that, yeh."  
"Have sex."  
"Eh, think ya already managed that, doughnut boy."  
"With a guy."  
"..."  
Laugh.  
"Ya serious?"  
"We're about twelve hours from being blown apart by uber-vamps and the First. You're gonna channel some major mojo that'll probably make you light up like a bottle rocket. The hellmouth's never been more dangerous. Yeah, I'm serious."  
"That a proposition, mate?"  
"..."  
"Sounded like one."  
"Um... didn't realize that you swung that way, with Buffy and Dru and Harmony and all."  
"Don't normally, not that I haven't before. Can be good, can be bloody painful. Depends on the people, just like any sex."  
"Huh."  
"That's all?"  
"What?"  
"Just 'huh'?"  
"Hold on, thinking."  
"Don't hurt yerself, whelp."  
"Ha ha, deadboy junior." Pause. "Wouldn't be a pity fuck, would it?"  
Snort. "Not likely. Can't think of anything I'd rather do before getting set on fire for the good of my former food source than a thorough shaggin."  
"Yeah. And yeah."  
"Huh, really."  
"Sure, why not. Just... don't let it hurt too much, k?"  
"Harris ya moron, even without the chip, I was never into rape. That was Angelus' gig."  
"Hey, can't blame me for being nervous."  
"Yeh ok, just keep yer knackers attached. Where ya wanna do this?"  
"Kick the potentials out of my place for the night, got... stuff there."  
Snicker. "Quality time with Rosey, eh?"  
"Shaddup, like you're getting it all the time now, right?"  
"Yeh yeh, come on whelp. Let's break yer cherry."

* * * * *

"Oof! You're heavier than you look."  
" 'S your fault for draggin me down with ya."  
"Hey don't look at me, got tangled up."  
"Yeh, in your shoelaces."  
"In *your* shoelaces."  
"Whatever."  
"umm....."  
"What now?!"  
Gulp. "Is that gonna fit?"  
Snicker. "Will when I'm done with ya."  
Whimper.  
"Xan, calm down. We'll take this slow enough. Just like with a chit the first time, might be a lil pain, but feels good too."  
"I guess... would you..."  
"Whazzat?"  
"...kiss me?"  
"Huh, think I can do that."  
...  
"Wow."  
"Mmm, understand why demon bint stuck around as long as she did. Where'd ya learn to kiss like that, Harris?"  
"Cordelia. Broom closets. High school."  
"Ah, the cheerleader."  
"Uhhuh, do it again?"  
"Yeh, think we better. Make sure the first time wasn't a fluke."  
...  
"Wow."  
"There's more though, right?"  
"Yeh, lots. Yer gonna be flyin soon."  
"Already am, but bring it on, bleach boy."  
...  
"Woah! What the FUCK?"  
"Like that, didja?"  
"Oh hell yes! Why haven't we ever done this before?"  
"Cus we hated each other?"  
"Huh, guess so. Don't now. Least I don't."  
"Nah, still hate ya, Harris. Hate yer lickable mouth, hate yer strong legs wrapped around me, hateeeeeeeeee...... gods whelp! No way the cheerleader taught ya *that*!"  
Chuckle.  
"Gods, Xan, keep doin that."  
Moan. "Hard to concentrate when you're sticking your fingers up my aaaaaaaa! Okies, proceed, I'll just stuff something handy in my mouth."  
Groan. "Yeh you do that."  
...  
Panting from both parties.  
"Not to be repetitive or anything, but Wow."  
" 'S'not all, y'know."  
Gulp. "Yeah, you didn't make it... inside me."  
"Not gonna back out now, are ya?"  
"Huh, nope. Just enjoying the taste. Different from mine, but kinda sweet and a little coppery. Big surprise there."  
Moan. "Dammit boy, shoulda taken Angel up on his sire's gift. Coulda trained ya proper way back when."  
"No reason you can't get started now."  
"Yeh, no reason at all."  
More moans.  
"Christ on a pogo stick, yer tight!"  
"omigodwhatthehellisthat?!"  
"You should know, doofus. Ya felt it earlier. Called yer prostate gland, handy lil toy, yeh?"  
"whateverjustdontfuckinstoppleasepleaseplease"  
"Mmm, think I like ya like this, all spread out under me, takin me cock up your hot lil hole, moanin and thrashin to get me farther inside."  
"GODS!"  
"Oh ho, like it when I talk dirty, eh? Gonna keep you like this, nekkid and ready, pantin for me to fill ya up. Make ya me boytoy, yeh? Cover ya with cum til every demon in the state smells that ya belong to me, then do it all again just cus it's fun."  
"Spike, please..."  
"Whatcha need, Xan?"  
"more"  
Flex.  
"MORE"  
...  
"Again? Ya must be some kind of mutant."  
"Nah, just well trained. Anya, remember?"  
"Huh. Don't feel for ya there, mate."  
"And Spike..."  
"Wha"  
"This time, make it burn. Wanna feel you still inside me tomorrow, when..."  
"... yeh."  
Groans.  
"Perfect, love this."  
"Yeh, gonna wear ya out, boy. Ride ya till you bleed and scream for mercy."  
"Fuck yeah Spike, harder, faster, bite me"  
"..."  
"Dammit, do it!"  
Shiver, gasp, cries of completion.  
"I am so fuckin gay. And it's all your fault."  
"Glad to be of service."  
...  
"Spike... if we make it out of this..."  
"Shh, don't think about that yet, yeh? Sunrise in just a few minutes, y'got all day to fret."  
"I know, just... if we *do* make it out of this... can we do this again?"  
"Lookin forward to it, pet." 

 

The End


End file.
